Internet has been used to provide information such as news, sports and entertainment. In addition to regular web pages, enormous amount of information may also be provided through bulletin board systems (BBS), blogs, albums, and videos. Such Internet information is currently provided by websites autonomously. Even though much Internet information is provided based on keyword search or category search (e.g., certain portal sites may use a search engine to provide relevant Internet information based on a keyword), such keyword-based information is just information that contains the keyword. For example, use a search engine to search for news using “Beijing” as a keyword, all news including the keyword “Beijing” art returned. However, the news found by this type of search may not always be events that have locally happened in Beijing, and hence do not satisfy a user's true intention of the search for local news.
Along with the development of Internet technologies and increasing demands of Internet users, technology that provides regional content is needed.